Whats in the box? Rei x Salima Xmas special
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: This is one for all you Rei x Salima fans everywhere! Rei has been protecting a shoebox from everybody. Salima wants to know what it is. Will she find out? What will she think of it? What is it? Well, the answer lies within. So read on fans of this pair!


It was Christmas Eve, Rei and Salima had joined Tyson and his friends at his house for the Christmas celebrations. They had all finished their shopping a few days before, all the present's were wrapped up, but Salima could not understand why Rei was carrying a shoebox with him when they were out.

"Rei" She asked him in a sweet voice. "What is in that shoebox?" She had wondered this since he brought it back with him a week ago.

"It's... it's... Oh look, food!" He replied as they returned to Tyson's house. During the course of the last couple of months, Rei had taught Tyson how to cook. After setting the kitchen on fire twice and one trip to the hospital for Rei, Tyson had turned into a rather good cook.

"Oh hey Rei, food's nearly ready man" Said Tyson smiling as Rei and Salima took off their coats. "I see your still guarding that box Rei" He added.  
>He gave Rei a wink, Rei winked back, Tyson knew what was in this box. He helped Rei buy it the previous week. "Guard it with your life Rei!<br>He chuckled

"Will do Sgt Tyson!" He laughed back as he proceeded upstairs, box in hand. Rei had told the boys of the contents of the box, he had not told the girls, well, the ones who he saw regularly that is.

"Tyson?" Asked Salima, taking her shoes off. "Could you please tell me what's in that box?"

"Salima, I can't tell you" Tyson said slightly grinning. Salima then tried to use the puppy eyes on him. It very nearly worked, but Tyson stood firm. "I'm sorry, I won't tell you what it is" Salima sighed dissapointingly as she went to leave the kitchen, but Tyson stopped her. "You did not hear it from me, but the reason Rei is not telling what's in that box is because the contents of it is your Christmas present"

"Really? Thanks Tyson, your the best!" Said Salima as she headed towards the living room

Two hours later 9:15PM

Salima sat on the couch with Hilary, watching Max playing an epic guitar solo. The reason it was so epic and borderline insane was that Tyson had dared Max to eat a lot of sugar before doing it. The rate he was playing it made Hilary think that he was born with two extra fingers on each of his hands.

Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it guys" Shouted Tyson as he approached the door. "Glad you could make it guys" Said Tyson in a cheerful tone.

"No chance that I would miss this!" Came a reply. The White Tigers then stepped into the living room, first thing they saw was Max's insane solo

"I'm guessing God gave him magical guitar powers for Christmas" Said Lee laughing to himself. Mariah was giving a death glare at Salima, who returned the favour. They had not seen each other since that party incident (See Lady Luck is a Redhead for more info) and had a strong feeling of hatred towards one another. Salima finally spoke to her

"So.. Where's Kane?" She asked, wondering why she was not all over him like she did Rei.

"He's already here!" She replied in a venomous tone. "He's speaking to Tyson if you wanna know!"

Salima ignored Mariah's venomous words, instead looking down at her phone. She was playing Pac-Man on it. Then Rei came downstairs

"Hey Lee!" He shouted

"Rei! How are your dude?" Lee responded whilst giving Rei a bro-hug. What is a bro-hug you might ask, well, it's when two blokes give each other a back breaking bear hug at the same time.

"Uh, Lee let go, my spine is breaking" Rei said in pain, Lee finally did a few seconds later. Rei then pulled Lee to one side a began to have a chat with him, glancing over at Salima every couple of minutes. After a while Rei went into the kitchen, but froze immeadiatly when he heard Kane's voice.

"Umm, guys, what's a shoebox doing in the bathroom?" He asked as he held it in his hands. Rei quickly dashed in and swiped it from Kane's hands.

"Did you look in there?" Asked Rei, shielding the box from the others.

"Um no, I did not" Said Kane, scratching the back of his head. "What's so important about this stupid empty shoebox anyways?"

"It's not stupid! and it's not empty! You just don't seem to think do you?" Rei snapped, but before Kane could answer, Rei spoke again. "What is inside this box is Salima's Christmas present, it cost me thousands, literally thousands of Yen to purchase this for her. I needed Tyson's help to buy it as well cos I'm not made of money!"

"You spent thousands of Yen on a shoebox? Your a very sad man Rei" Mariah said, mocking him.

"I've had just about enough of you narrow minded fools! Out of my way!" He stormed up to his room, box in hand.

"Oh dear" Said Kane worryingly. "Not going well so far, I really need to make it up to him" He added, sighing at the fact he was a bit of an idiot.

"Ugh, I'm tired" Said Salima, strectching as she stood up. "Goodnight everybody" She said as she headed upstairs

Christmas day 7:30AM

Salima awoke, she was awake before everyone else. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, to her suprise, Rei was already up and was sat on the couch in deep thought.

"Merry Christmas sweetie!" She said as she threw herself into his arms, he responded by hugging her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Salima" He said softly as he kissed her cheek. Rei was about to say something else, but he was cut off by Tyson's bang on Noddy Holder impression that could have been heard two blocks away

"IT's CHRISTMAS!"

Tyson ran down the stairs like a runaway train, giving Max a piggyback downstairs.

"Merry christmas lovebirds!" Said Max and Tyson in unison as Tyson put Max down

"Merry Christmas you as well guys" Laughed Rei, within the timespace of twelve minutes, everyone was up, exchanging merry Christmas to each other. Then came the present's

"You go first Rei" Said Tyson poking him in the ribs, Rei picked up the first one

"Okay, the first one is from Salima" He said as he opened it, she had got him the same trademark shirt that he had, with the exception that is black and not white. "Thanks Sal" He smiled at her as he quickly changed tops. After roughly half an hour, almost all the presents had been opened for everyone.

"Hey look Tyson" Said Max excitedly. "Salima and Rei got one for both of us!" Tyson quickly snapped out of his thoughts and helped Max take off the wrapping paper.

"Awesome!" Shouted Tyson "Paintball guns! Thanks guys"

"It's okay" Said Salima smiling "Oh and also I have the ammo stashed away, I want to make sure I'm still alive by this evening" She added, which got a laugh from most of the guys in the room

"Here's one for you Rei" Said Kane handing Rei a present. "It's my way of saying sorry" Rei took the present and unwrapped it.

"Whoa! You got me a new attack ring for my Beyblade! Thank's Kane" Rei said excitedly

"Be careful handling it though, the edges are practically razor sharp" Kane said smiling.

"Well, I guess that's all of them then" Sighed Salima

"Not all of them" Smiled Rei, pulling the shoebox out from behind the TV and handing it to Salima. "Open it" He said to her. She did, she found more wrapping paper over something

"What is it supposed to b-" She cut herself off as she undid the wrapping. "Oh my god Rei" She managed to say after standing frozen for ten seconds "It's beautiful!" She then lifted it out of the box. It was a pendant, but no ordinary one. This one was in the shape of a heart, one half was sapphire and the other part was a ruby, with a small jade heart in the middle, there no lie that it cost Rei so much. Cos they were real!

"Aww, thats so sweet Rei" Said Hilary, who was supirsed by it.

"Thanks Rei. I..I..I don't know what to say" Salima managed to say, her eyes fixed on the pendant.

"You dont need to say anything Salima, merry christmas" He smiled as he helped Salima put the pendant on. Once it was on, she turned around and kissed him, he responded by doing the same, putting his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She put her arms round his neck as they deepend the kiss, once they broke away due to a lack of air. Everyone was cheering

"Blast!" Said Max. "I know I should not have thrown out that mistletoe"

"Hey!" Said Salima, still in Rei's arms, she was smiling widely "When your in love, who needs mistletoe?"

The end


End file.
